


His Bite

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Magic, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Thighs, Triple Drabble, Vampires, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Your magic spell allows your boyfriend Spike to drink as much of your blood as he wants without killing you.  You grind against his thigh and orgasm as he drinks you.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Reader, Spike/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	His Bite

“Sink your fangs into me,” you cry urgently, and Spike obliges with a growl. You relax beneath the weight of his body as you feel the skin at your neck break and then the shafts of his fangs spread the small wounds wider. Spike moans around your flesh, a needy, muffled sound, then begins to suck down mouthfuls of your blood. You are safe under your magic spell, and your beloved knows it, knows he can drink as much of you as he wants and your spell will prevent your death.

You are both dressed, but he slips his leg between your legs and presses his thigh to your pussy as he drinks you fervently. You grip his upper arms and begin to grind your pussy against him, the lust his bite elicits mixing with the building arousal created by the friction of his thigh firm against you as you rock your hips. Beneath your clothes your pussy grows slicker and slicker as you fall deeper and deeper under his control. You feel increasingly weak beneath his strength, and his strength makes your weakness something sweet; he claims you, you belong to him, you are his sustenance and he would never give you up. He will keep you safe. He needs you to live…

You come then, moaning breathily and pressing fiercely to his leg as you feel your limit approaching, feel unconsciousness looming and know that if he goes too far you will pass out but wake a few minutes later feeling fine. You submit fully, welcoming his potential defeat of you, but just before darkness comes he takes a final, soft swallow and withdraws his head. He releases his vamp face and kisses your lips with insistent sweetness, and he holds you while the spell replenishes your strength.


End file.
